Donnie Schenck
Donnie Schenck, nicknamed "Bunny Man", was a civil war re-enactor, and Odin Quincannon's right hand. Donnie actively engaged in BDSM with his wife, up until he was embarrassed by Jesse Custer. Donnie eventually made himself half deaf, to make him immune to Jesse's command. After knocking Jesse out, he regained his confidence and began engaging in BDSM with his wife once more. After learning Jesse was on the run, he offered Jesse shelter, inspired not to be the bad guy after Jesse chose not to kill him. When he learned God had abandoned Heaven, Donnie once again, lost the will to engage in BDSM. Biography Early life As a child, Donnie got into an altercation with Jesse Custer and Tulip O'Hare. During the fight, one of Donnie's nipples was bitten off by Tulip. Wife beatings Donnie Schenck often abused his wife to the point where his son reported his actions to Jesse Custer. However it turns out to be consensual kink play between Donnie and his wife, and not actual abuse. Embarrassment by Jesse Custer After re-enacting the Battle of Fredericksburg, Donnie was told by his wife that Jesse spoke to her about his beatings. Upset, Donnie attacked Jesse. Donnie taunted Jesse, stating Jesse isn't as tough as people made him to be. When Donnie told Jesse he was going to beat his son for snitching on him, Jesse beat up Donnie and his men. When Sheriff Root arrived, Hugo told Jesse to stop, though Jesse fractured his wrist. Donnie followed Odin Quincannon to a couples home. Donnie handed Odin the contract but dropped his pen in the process. When he went to picked it up, Clive helped him. Later, Donnie smashed Clive's face into the steering wheel, upset he helped him when he didn't want his help. Donnie explained to his son that what he does with his mother is complicated. When he dropped his son off at the school bus, several kids referred to him as "bunny man", leaving him furious. Donnie read out a letter from Green Acres to Odin. After reading the letter, Donnie offered to beat up the men at Green Acres for breathing down their backs. Odin then told Donnie to take care of his tray. Donnie told Odin he'd just get Ms. Oatlash but Odin insisted Donnie to do it. After Donnie struggled, Odin dismissed him. Donnie left as he was told he was a right hand man without a right hand. Donnie tracked Jesse at a gas station. he followed Jesse into the restroom and pointed a gun in his head. He told Jesse to squeal like he made him did but Jesse used his divine commandment to turn the gun on himself. Donnie held the gun in his mouth in horror but Jesse set him free. Donnie then ran back to his car and drove off. For several weeks, Donnie called in "sick" due to the trauma and embarrassment Jesse put him through. Donnie was eventually told by his wife that if he didn't stop calling in "sick" that she would sleep with a co-worker. At work, Donnie learned that Odin had went to Jesse's church, much to Donnie's surprise. Donnie demanded Odin what Jesse told him to confirm if Jesse did indeed have powers. During a lunch break, Donnie told his wife what happened between him and Jesse. After Donnie broke down from the trauma, Betsy told him he would get payback and Jesse would get what's coming to him. A couple weeks later, Donnie, along with the Quincannon Meat & Power, marched toward Jesse's church with weapons and a bulldozer. Outside the church, Donnie led a charge. Eventually, Donnie snuck up on Jesse, holding a gun up to his face. Jesse commanded him to lower his gun. Donnie revealed he blew his ear drums out. Jesse told Donnie to get on with it, though Donnie couldn't hear him. Donnie then knocked Jesse out. Donnie was told by Odin that Jesse escaped his arrest by Hugo. Donnie was then told it didn't matter, because on Sunday, Jesse would denounce God and the biggest lie ever told, would be untold. When Donnie learned Jesse was on the run from the police, he offered Jesse shelter. Donnie whipped his wife with a belt, engaging in BDSM once more. After their session, Donnie handed his wife a bag of frozen blue berries, while being told it was great to have him back. The two were interrupted by Tulip, who broke into their house. Tulip demanded to know where Jesse was, but Donnie couldn't hear her. That night, Donnie explained that Jesse once had a chance to kill him, but showed him mercy. Donnie revealed that because of that, Donnie decided he didn't want to be the bad guy. That Sunday, Donnie helped Jesse clean his church to prepare for the service. When Jesse finally brought God to Annville, Donnie rejoiced, being told Jesse had saved them all. However, everyone found out soon after the projection of God was an impostor, and that God had abandoned Heaven. This prompted Donnie to fall back to losing his confidence and will. Donnie was later killed when Annville was destroyed from the Methane pressure, which caught fire. Weaknesses * Broken right hand: Donnie's right hand was broken by Jesse Custer in a bar fight. * '''Deafness: '''In order to make himself immune to Jesse's word of God, Donnie blew his ear drums out, making him half deaf. Personality Donnie served as the town bully figure. Donnie hated Jesse, despite attending his church. After Jesse chose not to kill Donnie, Donnie learned that he can't be a murderer and was shown that he wasn't a bad guy. This lead to Donnie refusing to kill Jesse when he had the opportunity. Donnie also later offered Jesse shelter when he learned he was on the run. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * Behind the scenes *Donnie Schenck is portrayed by Derek Wilson. Gallery Promotional images Preacher season 1 - Donnie Schenck crossed arms.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png Preacher season 1 - Donnie Schenck.png Preacher season 1 - Donnie in Civil War garb.png References }} Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased